Simplemente WITCH
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Terminada Por que las guardinas y eso incluye a Orube sienten como cualquier persona normal, y por supuesto que tambien comenten pecados. conjunto de viñetas sin conexion entre sí. Para la tabla de pecados de retos a la carta.
1. Solo cinco minutos más

**Solo cinco minutos más**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota: **Basado en las primeras 5 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Irma Lair

**Pecado :** Pereza

**Pecado #**: 3

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

El despertador sonaba en insistentemente desde su mesa de noche, ella abrió un parpado revelando un ojo azul que se poso en el despertador con molestia. La cual se esfumo en cuanto ella escurrió la cabeza bajo la almohada logrado así protegerse el incesante ruido del despertador.

-"Irma, Irma"- la llamaban desde la puerta

Y ella apretó con fuerza la almohada sobre su cabeza

-"Irma se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela"-

Escucho la voz de su madre amortiguada por la puerta y por la almohada, además de que el despertador no había dejado de sonar, sabia que solo tenia que estirarse un poco y apagarlo, pero se sentía tan bien envuelta en las mantas, además de que aun no estaba lista para levantarse, en ves de eso simplemente soco un poco la cabeza de bajo la almohada para gritar

-"Cinco minutos más"- dijo con la voz aun somnolienta

-"Irma eso dijiste hace veinte"- dijo su madre con tono molesto

Irma quito las sabanas de su cuerpo con el movimiento brusco, al mismo tiempo que la almohada se perdía en algún lugar del suelo

Era increíble, se tendría que perder el desayuno para llagar pronto a la escuela

-"Demonios"- grito molesta ante la perspectiva de ir a la escuela con el estomago vació

-"Me alegra que ya estés despierta"- dijo la mujer separándose de la puerta rumbo a la cocina

Irma observo entonces el despertador en su mano que había dejado de sonar, y la cama completamente distendida, se encogió de hombros antes de lanzar un sonoro bostezo y dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama calientita.

Total si ya iba 20 minutos tarde que tanto, que tanto podría afectarle solo cinco minutos más.

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, pues aquí esta este nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste, son los 7 pecados capitales con alguna de las W.I.T.C.H, y como Bonus Orube. Espero sus comentarios


	2. Solo una vez más

**Una vez más**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota: **Basado en las primeras 5 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Taranee Cook

**Pecado :** Gula

**Pecado #**: 2

**Palabras:** 382

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Aquel último giro en el hip-hop aun no había sido perfeccionado, ¿cuantas veces lo había intentado ya?, no lo recordaba pero aun no habían sido las suficientes como para que el resultado la satisficiera, dio aquel giro nuevamente mientras el rostro de Nigel la golpeaba duramente, ella no había querido lastimarlo, no había querido hacerlo.

_Un nuevo giro_

Y por supuesto que recordaba el rostro de Peter, la decepción en las pupilas de su hermano, pero ¿Que podía hacer ella?

_Un nuevo giro_

Ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, acaso tenía que dejar atrás su sueño, esa academia era muy buena, y ella tenía una oportunidad, ¿Por que Nigel no entendía nada de eso?

_Un nuevo Giro_

Y por que demonios Luke tenía que parecerle tan atractivo, no era su culpa, como tampoco era que le cayera bien Sheila y que intentara integrarla al grupo, si al menos Irma no fiera tan Irma, estaba segura de que todas se llevarían bien.

_Un nuevo Giro_

Claro que le gustaba Luke, con ese aire despreocupado y aquellos ojos azules... ¿Y Nigel?

_Un nuevo Giro_

Por que todo tenía que ser tan confuso, Por que justamente cuando todo estaba bien entre Nigel y ella, cuando su madre al fin lo había aceptado llegaban aquellas dudas, Nigel eran tan lindo, tan dulce, pero Luke era...

_Un nuevo Giro_

-"Basta Taranee"- y que su voz la acompañara toda la tarde no mejoraba su estado

-"¿Que pasa Luke?"- Pregunto deteniéndose

-"El giro ya esta perfecto"-

Ella negó con la cabeza, por que un era capaz de seguir pensado a pesar de cansancio, eso significaba que aun no era perfecto, tenia que hacerlo una vez más, y otra y otra, hasta que el cuerpo le doliera tanto que olvidara, hasta que olvidara que el chico que la miraba con preocupación a través de aquellos ojo azules era Luke, hasta olvidar que sentía cosas cuando lo tenía cerca. Olvidar que había lastimado a Nigel.

-"Una vez más"- dijo simplemente volviéndolo a hacer.

Luke negó con la cabeza, Sheila junto a él lo miro con preocupación, algo le pasaba a Tara, y no parecía dispuesta a hablarlo con ellos.

-"¿Te imaginas si le diera por comer Chocolate?"-

Ambos suspiraron al imaginar la escena.

_Un nuevo Giro_

**Notas de la autora**

Pues esta raro, la verdad es que ni yo misma se de donde lo saque pero me gusto mucho, hay gente que hace gula comiendo, algunos como yo con las horas frente al computador y bueno otros bailando. Espero sus comentarios.


	3. Solo un poco más

**Solo un poco más**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota: ** Basado en las primeras 5 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Orube

**Pecado :** Envidia

**Pecado #**: 4

**Palabras:** 337

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Nuevamente estaba ahí observando el extraño portal que se había abierto entre Kandrakar y Heatherfield, ¿Por que las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera?, jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar tantos sentimientos humanos en tan corto tiempo, aun sentía aquel dolor en el centro del pecho, un ardor que no se apagaba nunca y que le recordaba con intensa claridad que había perdido lo que más había llegado a a amar.

¡No era justo!

No era justo que ella estuviera ahí , intentando dejar de llorar mientras las guardianas reían del otro lado de aquel portal.

No era justo que ella estuviera ahí, sin tener a We por que el pequeño había encontrado aquel portal, no era justo que ella estuviera ahí sintiéndose tan desdichada mientras aquellas chiquillas sonreían y por primera vez deseo la vida de aquellas humanas. Deseo no haber nacido guerrera, no haber sido separada de sus padres siendo una niña no haber sido entrenada por Luba ni mucho menos haber sido escogida como apoyo para las guardianas.

Y sobre todo deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haberse encontrado con Cedric, no haber pasado aquellas tardes en su compañía, no haber descubierto que le encantaba su sonrisa, pero sobre todo deseaba que al cerrar los ojos no fuera la sonrisa de tristeza de Cedric lo que viera, ni sus palabras de despedida llenándola por completo.

Ella quería una vida sencilla sin complicaciones, poder asistir al colegio y preocuparse por problemas normales, desea con todo su corazón lo que no puede tener, y mira de nuevo aquella imagen, la imagen de aquel portal donde puede ver todo aquello que anhela pero que jamás lograra tener

-"Orube"- escuchó el llamado de la anciana, cerro los ojos.

_Solo un poco más_

Pensó sin ser capaz de articular palabra, por que aquellas imágenes lastimaban, pero ella no era capaz de apartar la mirada.

Por que no era capaz de volver a ese mundo, pero tampoco quería olvidarlo.

_Déjenme imaginar que estoy con Cedric, solo un poco más._


	4. Dejame sola

** Déjame sola**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota: ** Basado en las primeras 5 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Will Vandom

**Pecado :** Ira

**Pecado #**: 1

**Palabras:** 528

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Cuando se tienen habilidades "especiales" uno de los principales problemas es que cuando deseas con todas tus fuerzas ser una persona normal, no logras conseguirlo.

Will, sabia que era una persona especial, lo supo cuando la abuela de Hay Lin le había entregado aquel colgante que tanto había cambiado su vida, desde ese preciso momento su vida había dado un giro radical, no solo era nueva en la cuidad si no que, tenia sobre sus hombros el peso de una misión que parecía sobre pasarla a medida que las misiones se volvían más y más arriesgadas, Will siempre había admirado a los héroes de los comics, pero una vez que ella misma se había vuelto una de las protagonistas las cosas ya no eran de la misma manera.

Claro que estaba feliz de sus amigas, de la escuela y de todas aquellas nuevas experiencias que de otra manera jamás habría experimentado, ahora sabia que era capaz de ser una líder, que era capaz de recomponerse luego de algún error, pero sobre todo, que pasara lo que pasara siempre contaría con sus amigas.

Pero lo que estaba pasando ahora simplemente la sobre pasaba, Matt, SU Matt había quedado encerrado en aquel libro, por que ella había estado tan feliz con su vida que no había logrado estar atenta a los movimientos de Cedric, cerro los ojos durante un momento en la oscuridad de su habitación, deseando tener un solo minuto de paz, deseando que el sentimiento de culpa desapareciera de su cuerpo, deseando más que nunca que el despertador y el celular no fueran mudos testigos de su estado.

¿Es que no podía venirse a bajo en soledad?

-Will- escucho la voz desde su mesita de noche y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando más que nunca poder estar sola

-Will- la nueva voz venia de sus pantalones

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, cubriendo con las palmas sus oídos, encogiéndose sobre si misma como si de esa manera pudiera huir de todo lo que la rodeaba, de todo lo que le recordaba a él y que le gritaba que era su culpa, quería dejar de sentir de tanto que le dolía, de tanto que destruía.

-Will-

Pero las voces seguían ahí, llamándola, no lo soportaba más. Ya no podía más

-"DEJAME SOLA"- grito, un solo grito, solo un grito y las cosas que había a su alrededor volaron

Y ella quedo ella un Ovillo, llorando amargamente por lo que no había podido evitar, por lo que había dejado de hacer. Por que temía no volver a ver a Matt, no poderlo abrazar de nuevo, no poderle decir cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que haría por él.

Y de haber podido hacerlo, de haber podido hacerlo realmente el reloj despertador habría ido a darle un abrazo, pero no podía. No podía y lo único que era capaz de hacer era quedarse callado fingiendo que no era testigo del dolor de aquella chica, intentando hacer como mejor podía lo que ella le había pedido, dejarla sola. Supo que el parlanchín celular dentro de uno de los bolsillos estaba haciendo lo mismo. Dejarla sola por mucho que doliera.

**Notas de la autora:**

Un poco raro, pero me gusto


	5. Es sólo un adiós

** Es sólo un adiós**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota: ** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Cornelia Hale

**Pecado :** Orgullo

**Pecado #**: 6

**Palabras:** 286

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Caleb había esperado insultos, gritos y lagrimas, había esperado ruegos incluso había esperado una bofetada, pero no había conseguido nada de eso, al menos no de le manera en que lo imagino, si ella había lanzado preguntas y había lanzando un insulto, un solo insulto, solo uno y un par de lagrimas un par de lagrimas que brillaron en aquellos ojos azules antes de que ella se diera media vuelta y se alejara de él.

Cornelia era orgullosa, siempre lo había sido, y de no ser por eso, estaba segura que se había caído en pedazos frente a Caleb, no entendía la decisión del metamundes, simplemente no la entendía, tanto que habían pasado, tanto que habían sufrido para que el... él simplemente renunciara a ella y le rompiera el corazón, no entendía las razones de Caleb, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarla, no le rogaria, ya había sufrido bastante como para además hacer algo así.

Se limito a escucharlo, y a limpiarse las lagrimas traidoras que querían salir de sus ojos, ¿Como podía él dejarla, cuando su amor había superado incluso el poder de Nerissa?, no era capaz de entender aquello, y estaba segura que nunca lo haría.

-"No lloraré Caleb, en el fondo no pasó nada"- si el supiera lo mucho que le dolieron las palabras, lo poco que le falto para derrumbarse y lo mucho que realmente había pasado -"¡Es sólo un adiós!"- y se dio media vuelta para salir de aquella sala, para ir donde sus amigas esperaran, obligándose a no dar media vuelta a no llorar mientras el pudiera verla, pudiera oírla, por que era una Hale y una Hale no se derrumba, ni llora frente al causante de sus desdichas.

Aun cuando el causante fuera el hombre de sus sueños.


	6. No quiero compartir

** No quiero Compartir**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota: ** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Hay Lin

**Pecado :** Codicia

**Pecado #**: 5

**Palabras:** 281

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Si el Ragorlang ocupaba sus pensamientos...

Y si estaba un poco distraída y Eric se había dado cuenta pero...

¿Por que tenían que llegar sus nuevos amigos de Open Hill, justo cuando estaban compartiendo aquel beso?

No era que le molestara conocerlos, No, por supuesto que no era eso, pero... había estado tanto tiempo lejos de Eric que era difícil no codiciar cada momento y tiempo a solas para ellos dos, solo para ellos dos, sin pensar en que ella tenía que regresar a Heatherfield, y también olvidando aquel extraño suceso con aquella extraña criatura, por que de solo pensarlo se ponía a temblar, la sensación había sido tan desagradable y devastadora.

Y entonces se aferraba a Eric para olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera él, su aroma y la tranquilidad que sentía por estar de nuevo con él, luego de las lagrimas debido a la separación, a las horas en la sala de chat y ahora no lo tenia para ella como deseaba si no que estaban en el Misty Burgher, compartiendo su atención con Rod, Anita y mosquito.

No era que le cayeran mal, por supuesto que No, pero no podía evitar sentirse celosa cuando el bromeaba con ellos, compartiendo alguna broma que ella no entendía, la mención de gente y lugares que ella no conocía, Hay Lin se encontró codiciando la completa atención de Eric cuando este bromeaba con Anita, se sentía celosa y no le gustaba el sentimiento, como tampoco le gustaba que Eric no la mirar solo a ella, si no que mirara a todos a su alrededor, por que les quedaba poco tiempo juntos... ni siquiera el viento podía decirle cuando lo volvería a ver.


	7. Diferentes Tipos de Chocolate

**Diferentes Tipos de Chocolate**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Nota: ** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Cornelia Hale

**Pecado :** Lujuria

**Pecado #**: 3

**Palabras:** 631

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Aquella era la primera salida que tenían luego de que Matt partiera, por lo que todas las chicas estaban poniendo lo mejor de si para animar a una decaída Will, por eso cuando Peter las invito a aquella competencia de surfing a todas les pareció una muy buena idea, así que ahí estaban, en un caluroso día en la playa de Heatherfield, apoyando a Peter y a Joel quienes se habían inscrito en aquella competencia, Cornelia llevaba un amplio sombrero para protegerse del sol y hacerse sombra en los ojos y así poder mirar la competencia mucho mejor.

Por supuesto Irma se había burlado del accesorio de la rubia, no por que no fuera con la rubia o se le viera genial, simplemente por que si no lo hacia dejaría de ser Irma Lair.

-"¿Entonces alguien quiere chocolate?"- pregunto Irma, mostrando las barras que había llevado para esa tarde, el chocolate siempre era bueno contra la tristeza, y era esto ultimo lo que querían erradicar el mayor tiempo posible de la mente de Will

-"Solo a ti se ocurre traer chocolate a la playa"- murmuro la rubia al imaginar el desastre que se armaría con aquel chocolate, todo el mundo sabia que el chocolate y el calor no se llevaban bien, quería ver como terminaban las demás si aceptaban aquel chocolate derretido que Irma les estaba ofreciendo.

Y entonces lo vio, Peter siempre le había parecido atractivo, incluso cuando Caleb aun estaba en su vida, pero ahora lo que sentía por el era infinitamente diferente a lo que había sentido antes, cuando aun estaba enamorada de Caleb, se mordió el labio inferior cuando su vista topo con el, enfundado en aquel traje negro, sobre su tabla, moviéndose de aquella manera, Cornelia se encontró siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con absoluta concentración, sin dejar de apresar su labio inferior y empezando a sentir un calorcito agradable instalarse en su cuerpo.

Era imposible lo sabia debido a la distancia pero Cornelia se creía capaz de observar como las gotas de agua resbalaban por las facciones del moreno, y se pregunto por primera vez que se sentiría morder la barbilla del chico mientras el la abrazaba con fuerza y pasaba aquellas manos grandes y fuertes por su cintura, cerro los ojos un momento, un solo y glorioso momento, donde fue testigo de como Peter la tomaba en brazos y la besaba, no uno de esos besos que había compartido con Caleb, no, uno más profundo más intenso, uno que la hacia quedarse sin aliento, y pegarse aun más al moreno.

Mientras disfrutaba de aquellos labios, de aquel aliento, Peter sabia a chocolate, como lo pudo comprobar cuando comenzó a besarle la base del cuello, y el comenzó a acariciarle las piernas sin pudor, haciéndola temblar, y sentir algo que jamás había sentido antes; que comenzaba en su pecho y se extendía con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, que la hacía pegarse a él, sin saber exactamente que era lo que buscaba, haciéndole arquear la espalda cuando él atrevido, acaricio con descaro su pecho derecho. Al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarle el vestido.

Los aplausos la sacaron de su sueño, con un sobresalto y el rubor que evidenciaba su vergüenza comenzó a aplaudir también, observando como Peter lanzaba un saludo justo donde ellas se encontraban y el calorcito que nada tenia que ver con el sol, volvía a instalarse en su cuerpo.

-"Irma he cambiado de opinión si quiero ese Chocolate"- murmuro con la voz estrangulada, existían diferentes tipos de chocolate y ya que ella no tenía el que deseaba se conformaría con el que su amiga le proporcionaba, sin hacer caso a la burla de la misma Irma, ni a la mirada curiosa de Tara, a Cornelia solo le importaba comer aquel chocolate.


End file.
